


What A Beautiful Wedding, Said The Doctor to the Disgruntled Guest

by April_Showers



Series: Imagines Alternate Universe Volume 1 [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Eating, Gen, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Showers/pseuds/April_Showers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy marched right up to the man and gave a forceful tap on his bony shoulder. He turned around, mouth full of shrimp guts, and gave a cheerful wave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Beautiful Wedding, Said The Doctor to the Disgruntled Guest

**Author's Note:**

> 'I crashed your family member's wedding for the free food.' AU

It wasn’t a secret that Amy hated weddings. The pomp, the circumstance, the everlasting love-it made her stomach churn with nausea. ‘I’m never getting married’, she whispered to herself.  
Amy scanned around the rather garish ballroom. Almost the entire Pond family was in attendance; every aunt, uncle, second and third cousin. She recognized almost everyone there, bar a few odd cousin or step-sibling, but her eyes fell on someone who definitely did not fit the Pond mold-and he was eating all of the shrimp cocktail.   
She stormed across the hall to confront the binge-eater; no one was eating all of Kelly’s shrimp on her watch. Amy marched right up to the man and gave a forceful tap on his bony shoulder. He turned around, mouth full of shrimp guts, and gave a cheerful wave.  
‘Oh, don’t give me that crap. I don’t think you’re meant to be here, unless you’re a member of the Pond family. So, unless you want a good fist to that big chin of yours for crashing Kelly’s wedding, I suggest you leave now,’ Amy threatened quietly.  
The mystery man swallowed loudly and Amy could see fear flit across his-admittedly-quite handsome yet peculiar face.  
‘Well that’s not a nice thing to say, especially at such a lovely wedding, ‘he replied. ‘Oh, where are my manners. I’m the Doctor. And which Pond family member are you?’  
She looked at his outstretched hand warily, then placed a limp hand in his much larger, warm one.   
‘I’m Ameli-Amy. My name is Amy; I’m Kelly’s cousin.’   
‘Amelia Pond! What a perfect fairytale name for a wedding!’  
‘Bit too fairytale for my taste; Amy is fine. And I don’t like weddings.’  
‘Oh, but look how good of a time is happening. I’ve always loved weddings; I’ve had about six myself-well, five; Elizabeth is still standing at the altar in the 1550s.’   
Amelia gave him a strange look, like he shouldn’t really exist, yet does. She looked around the room again, and the view had not changed; she gave an unimpressed ‘hmmm’ at his sentiments. She shook her head to break out of the glazed reverie she created.  
‘Anyway, what are you even doing here? You obviously don’t know Kelly or Mathew.’  
‘Course I do; Kelly, lovely baker.’  
‘She’s a pharmacist.’  
‘Details. Anyways, I’ve been tracking the elusive Basnill alien; very tricky creature, turns invisible if you get within even twenty yards of them! So I used my sonic screwdriver’s invisible homing system, had a little jaunt around Brighton, tracked it to this dining hall.’  
‘Sonic what? What are you talking about?’ Amy questioned, becoming more frustrated with the gangly man each passing moment.   
‘-And I saw the shrimp and figured why not-I am rather hungry from all of this running, and then you rather viciously poked me and now I’m talking to you!’ He shoved one more shrimp in his mouth and mumbled ‘Compliments to the chef, these are heaven!’  
‘So’, Amy cleared her throat to get his attention, ‘Have you caught it yet?’  
‘Not yet,’ he said, directing her attention by moving her shoulders around to face the dance floor fully, ‘I have a trap set above the dessert table; the carrot cake is delicious by the way; and will create a force-field of electrons around him as he passes by.’  
‘Where are you from Doctor? What are you even a doctor of?’  
‘I’m, erm-' a girlish scream erupts from the dessert table as a now-crackling electron field appeared above uncle George reaching for an apple tart.  
‘Well, it was lovely to meet you, Amelia Pond,’ the Doctor said, kissing her on both cheeks. ‘I hope to meet you again soon!’ He races off to the other side of the banquet hall, screwdriver firmly grasped in his right hand, left hand flailing people out of his way wildly.   
Amy processed the moment for mere seconds before yelling ,‘Wait, I want to help!’


End file.
